


Meet me at Nightfall

by Neyiea



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, female!Thorin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neyiea/pseuds/Neyiea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A direct sequel to Rendezvous.</p>
<p>Seeing Thorin sitting at the side of the bed, smirking at him and stripped of her heavy outer layers and armour, well, that was enough to give anyone heart palpitations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meet me at Nightfall

**Author's Note:**

> For all the lovelies who enjoyed the last one! Hope this tickles your fancy, haha.

Dinner had been a somewhat lacklustre affair, considering what he and the Queen Under the Mountain had been up to not half an hour earlier. No insinuated stories about someone losing a hand for impertinence were shared, there were no blatant threats of bodily harm should he make a wrong more, no one jokingly referred to him as 'uncle'.

Bofur did occasionally catch his eye and wink exaggeratedly at him, and Dwalin glowered at him like an overprotective mother-bear, but Bilbo was far too used to awkward circumstances ("Still no sweetheart, Bilbo? You're going to become an old bachelor at this rate. You know, I have a friend who-") for instances like these to phase him.

After dinner he and the others, minus Thorin who due to wounds and rank was given a private room, settled down in front of Beorn's fireplace, and then came the waiting. And waiting, and waiting, because Dwalin possessed not only the incredible talent of being able to sleep sitting straight up, but also with his eyes open.

It was a good thing Bilbo's ear were keen enough to make out his snores, otherwise he'd never have moved from his spot.

Stealth was easy, he _was_ a hobbit, after all, and entering a lady's room at night wasn't so completely foreign to him that it would leave him uncomfortable.

Seeing Thorin sitting at the side of the bed, smirking at him and stripped of her heavy outer layers and armour, well, that was enough to give anyone heart palpitations. 

"I almost thought you wouldn't make it," she mused after he had shut the door behind him.

"You doubted me?" He asked lightly as he moved to stand in front of her, inching even closer when she spread her knees to accommodate him.

"Not at all. But many a dwarrow has found himself pinned in place by Dwalin, and with the way he was glaring at you this evening I am almost surprised he didn't make camp outside my door."

Bilbo huffed a laugh and took Thorin's strong jaw in his hands. "Surprised, yes, and thankful for it, too." He leaned down to kiss her forehead, enjoying the feel of being taller than her for once. She sighed at the contact and her eyes fluttered shut, dark lashes resting so lovely against her cheeks that Bilbo leaned even further down to kiss them, too.

Thorin's hands slowly dug into the fabric of his waistcoat and then, with a forceful tug, she pulled him down to her level and sealed her lips against his.

He chuckled against her mouth, revelling in her assertiveness, and dropped to his knees so that he wouldn't have to stay bent over.

She made a pleased sound, happy to be so blatantly in control, and her hands shifted up to his shoulders, then neck, then threaded through his curly hair as if to lock him in place. Her teeth grazed against his lips as she pulled away and her eyes were dark and calculating as she took in the sight of him.

"What is it that you want, Bilbo?" She asked, nails lightly scratching his scalp.

What did he want, indeed. Looking up at this strong, noble Queen, he found himself far more concerned with what she wanted.

"I want to make you happy." He whispered without thinking, like the sentimental sap that he was turning into, and his hands traced idle paths up and down her powerful thighs.

"Oh?" She seemed surprised for half a second, then the predatory look was back; sharp eyes and a smile that made him feel like he was melting. "And how do you plan on doing that?"

He pressed a kiss to her knee. "Tell me what you want, Thorin."

Her hands tightened in his hair. "I would like for you to kiss me again."

"As you wish." He leaned up and pressed his lips to hers firmly but leisurely, rocking back onto his heels to brush kisses along the column of her throat while his arms lazily encircled her waist. He scraped his teeth against the crook of her neck, pressing a bit harder when she shuddered, and lapped at the reddening skin unhurriedly before turning his attention back to her mouth.

She leaned into him, mouth open and wet as she began to take control and soon her hands were pulling him up to lay beside her on the bed. Her fingers uncurled from his hair and moved between them, and Bilbo could just barely feel the digits brush against his chest as she began to slip out of her undershirt.

"Take off your clothes," she commanded against his lips. 

Who was he to deny such a request?

He pulled back just enough to be able to shrug out of his waistcoat and shirt, pulling the material over his head and letting it fall to the floor.

He found himself struck by the sight of her again, her broad shoulders and scarred skin, the dark tattoos decorating her ribcage and the slight inward curve of her waist. Then she confidently removed her thin pants and his gaze instinctively drifted lower.

His fingers twitched, itching to reach out and touch.

"Like what you see?"

Bilbo's eyes flicked back up to her amused face and he managed to nod before saying, more breathless than he would ever admit, "I don't even know where to begin."

"Surprise me." Thorin responded, her tone laced with a playful challenge that Bilbo was determined to take seriously. He may not be well-versed in the art of war or sword play, but he was sure he had a couple tricks up his sleeve that would astonish her in the best ways possible.

He didn't dive for her, he had much more finesse than that, instead he leaned forward and placed his hands on her knees, gently pushing them apart while he pressed his lips along her collar bone, down her sternum, over her stomach, then darting lower to nip at the insides of her thighs. Her hands threaded through his hair again, and he peeked up at her with a smirk as his hands trailed ever upwards, parting her labia so that he could press his lips to her sex.

He dragged his tongue firmly against her, humming contently when her grip on his hair tightened and her legs loosely encased him. When he glanced up again he found Thorin staring down at him intently, her blue eyes nearly black, and he held her gaze as his fingers split her wider apart. Bilbo grazed the flat of his tongue against her clitoris, then again when she quivered against him, repeating the motion with firmer strokes each time until her grip on his hair became painful and her thighs were pressed against his ears.

He had to bite back a protest when she abruptly pulled him up, although any qualms he may have had were silenced when she kissed him open-mouthed and guided his hand to her slick opening. He gently pressed a finger inside, then another while grinding the heel of his palm against her, his movements becoming faster and rougher when she reached into his trousers to take his erection in her callused hand.

Their kisses regressed to inelegant, occasional surges together separated by long periods of simply sharing breath as their hands worked each other over. Thorin buried her head into the crook of Bilbo's shoulder, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise as she clenched around his fingers, and Bilbo followed not long after, pressing his lips against her cheek aimlessly.

As they laid together, regaining their breath, Thorin slowly took back her hand.

"I must admit," she began, sounding relaxed, "I did not expect you to be _quite_ so bold."

"So I did manage to surprise you, then." Bilbo allowed himself a cheeky smirk, his fingers tracing her inked skin.

"I suppose you did." She leaned close to him, their noses just brushing. "We'll have to do this again sometime."

"Yes, we will," he agreed, not breaking eye contact.

He is not at all surprised when Thorin kisses him again.

This, he thinks as he wraps his arms around her, is something he could get used to.


End file.
